1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal in which a touch input is possible and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Invention
Mobile terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. Also, mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
Mobile terminals can be configured to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as integrated multimedia players. Many efforts to improve mobile terminals include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing mobile terminals but also software improvements to support and improve functions of the mobile terminals.
However, mobile terminals in related art have an inconvenience of inputting predetermined criteria and canceling a locked mode to execute a specific application in the locked mode. In addition, mobile terminals in related art do not consider application features and user preferences when the locked mode is canceled and all applications are in an executable state.